Yo sólo quería una familia
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Ésta vez Anticosmo se siente mal y quiere saber cómo es la vida de Cosmo, así que se intercambia con él y se queda con su casa, esposa e hija.


**YO SÓLO QUERÍA UNA FAMILIA**

ANTICOSMITA DARK

_Esta vez__ AntiCosmo no quería causar problemas, sólo quería descansar, en el fondo, sólo buscaba hogar, y pensaba:__"¿Qué se sentiría tener una casa¿Y una familia de verdad¿Hijos y esposa?, tal vez Cosmo sabría la respuesta, tiene a Wanda y a su pequeña hija, le pediré que me las preste por un día, así sabré qué se siente en realidad."__Bueno,¿y por qué no?, tenía derecho, además iba con buenas intenciones, el caso es que, en efecto, fue a casa de Cosmo y ahí…_

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

_-¿Ti?_

_-Hola¿Está tu papá?_

_-¿y tú quen eles?_

_-Soy tu Antipapá, me llamo antiCosmo ¿Y tú?_

_-Me llamo Wendy…perame tantito…¡Papá, te busca mi otro papá!_

_-¿Cómo que tu otro papá?__... ¡Ahh un antipadrino¿¡Qué haces aquí!?_

_-Vengo a hablar con ustedes_

_-Qué mala suerte, pero Wanda no está, vuelve otro día_

_-Bueno, hablaré contigo_

_-¿De qué?_

_-De quedarme aquí y en tu cuarto con Wanda y Wendy, sólo eso_

_-Ja¿Algo más?_

_-Hum, si que también me prestes a Timmy y que me dejes dormir en la misma cama que Wanda¿Aceptas?_

_-Oye, esta bien que…_

_-Ja!, acabas de decir: "Esta bien", bueno gracias._

_POF!_

_-Ahora ¡Largo de mi casa!_

_-¿Por qué?, ésta es mi casa._

_-Ya no lo es más, te he transformado en mi, ahora yo soy tu y tu eres yo, ahora… ¡LARGO!_

_-Ah si, pues yo no me voy_

_-Tendrás que hacerlo, Jorgen ya viene ¿Y no querrás que te lleve o si?, y no puedes volver a ser tu, no puedes con mi magia negra. ¡J a, ja, ja!_

_Y así AntiCosmo cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte pegándole a Cosmo._

_-Auch¿Ahora que hago?_

_-¡__Ja! Al fin te atrapé AntiCosmo, vamos¡Vendrás conmigo a la cárcel mágica__te guste o no!_

_-Bueno¿habrá dulces?_

_-Si claro, muchos dulces._

_-¡Sssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_-Bien ¡vámonos!_

_-Bien, ahora que ese idiota se fue, Wendy, quiero que entiendas que ese Cosmo es muy malo, si lo ves ¡Golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas¿Esta bien?_

_-Ti … papá… tengo hamble…¡Dame de comer!_

_-Ah, tienes hambre … pero tu mami no está, espérala tantito ¿Si?_

_-¡No!, yo tengo hamble ahorita¡tu dame de comel!_

_-Entiendo, eres lista, dudo que seas de Cosmo, bueno y como yo también lo soy sé que los bebés como tú, además de comer leche materna, también comen "puré mágico para bebes"¿Dónde lo guarda tu mamá?_

_-No sé._

_-¡__Ya llegué!_

_-¡Mamí!_

_-Ay, qué bueno que llegas, ésta niña se está muriendo de hambre y no sé qué le das._

_-¿Cómo no vas a saber?, su comida está en el mueble azul¿Recuerdas?_

_-Ah, no, se me olvidó._

_-¡Mamí tengo hambre¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_-Ya voy, tú deberías dormir Cosmo, yo alrato te alcanzo, en cuanto a esta niña se le acabe el hambre. __SMAC__Buenas noches._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-¡Voy!_

_AntiCosmo se subió a dormir pensando en lo bonito que se sentía tener una hija que lo molestara todo el día y una esposa que te diera las buenas noches con un tierno beso en la boca, __"AntiWanda jamás haría eso,¡ sólo se la pasa comiendo y diciendo tonterías sin parar que me vuelven loco!, creo que me quedaré con esta familia, que Cosmo se las arregle sólo._

_-Ay, a__l fín se le acabó el hambre a esa niña insaciable¿Ah, te desperté mi amor?_

_-No, ya estaba __despierto, de hecho te estaba esperando._

_-Bueno, ya estoy aquí¿qué pasa?_

_-¿No has pensado que sería bueno que Wendy tuviera un hermano?_

_-No¡para nada!, pero es buena idea, asdemás ya no hemos hablado de mis necesidades¿Verdad corazón?_

_-Ah¿tus necesidades?, bueno sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a complacerte en TODO._

_-Hum, eso me gusta, pero ¿por qué ese cambio tan drástico?_

_-Nada, sólo quiero que seas más feliz_

_-Esta bien¡Comienza!_

_Interrumpo su momento íntimo por que puedo__y cómo yo si sé lo que pasó, sólo puedo decirles que Wanda tuvo una noche como nunca, su nuevo esposo, "el nuevo Cosmo", la complació de la mejor forma que ella pudiera imaginar y, en efecto, ella quedó embarazada de un niño, el 4-MAR-07 (el mismo día que yo), nació el pequeño Armo, cosa que a Wendy no le pareció, ah, pero Cosmo no perdió el tiempo, también tuvo una hadita de nombre Mandy, en el cumpleaños 3 de Armo, Wanda se preguntaba:__"¿Cómo puede ser que me pude embarazar otra vez?, Cosmo es estéril, que yo sepa¿Será posible?"__Después recordó ese momento, la manos del supuesto Cosmo y todo le recordaba a cuando estuvo atrapada en el salón de 3ero. c en la secundaria con Anticosmo y ahí se miraron, luego se besaron y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, hizo los mismo movimientos y los besos se setían exactamente igual¡Claro, debía ser él!_

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…_

_-Adiós amor, que tengas buen día concediendo deseos_

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

_-¿Si diga¡AntiCosmo¡¿Qué haces aquí!?_

_-Wanda, soy Cosmo_

_-No, él se fue a trabajar¡Explícate o llamo a Jorgen!_

_Y así fue, le explicó todo, ella sólo lo abrazó llorando._

_-Mi amor¡Perdóname!, sabía que ese no eras tú y aún así ¡tuve un hijo con él que ahora tiene tres años!_

_-No te preocupes, yo también tengo una hija de AntiWanda_

_-¡Ya llegué¡Ah¡que haces aquí!_

_-Vine por mi verdadera esposa y a traerte a tu hija._

_-¿Tengo una hija?_

_-Si, se llama Mandy_

_-¡Oh por dios¡Gracias, al fin aprendí!, bueno Wanda, perdona por lo anterior, ya me voy, voy con mi verdadera esposa y mi hija. ¡Gracias!_

_-Si, adiós._

_-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Perdóname!, tuve una hija con alguien más._

_-Tranquilo Cosmo, concebir a niños no es malo, al contrario, es un acto de amor, ten te presento a tu hijo Armo._

_-Gracias, te amo._

_-Yo también y mucho más de lo que crees._

_Y así las dos hadas aprendieron su lección más importante:"Una familia es lo más bonito que hay"_

_FIN._

_-¿¡Qué¿¡Cómo que "FIN"¿y yo qué¿Qué me coma un perro no?_

_-Si, tú no importas._

_-¿Ah sí¡Ya verás!_

_-Oh, oh__…._

_-Ah¡Al fín llegué!_

_-¡Corre Timmy, sálvate tú!_

_-Bueno¡Adiós!_

_-¡No idiota!...¿me permites un momentito Jorguen?_

_-Oh, si claro_

_-Con esto estoy diciendo que me salves de una terrible golpiza_

_-Ah, bueno, ahora….¡__Vámonos!_

_-¡Estás tomando mi mano!_

_-¡Ay no, ahora tú!_

_-Y ahora ¡sufran mi ira!_

_-Espera¿Acaso vas a golpear a una mujer?_

_-¿eso se permite?_

_-No, pero un consejo…¡Golpéalo a él!_

_-Bueno_

_-¡Ay no¿¡Qué diablos haces?!_

_-Esto va a acabar muy mal_

_-Y ahora vas tú_

_-Oh, Oh….._

_AHORA SI, "FIN"._

_Espero que les haya gustado, en especial el final que contiene algo de humor como el de la serie._

_Dejen su reviews please_

_Saionara... _


End file.
